


【授权翻译】Each Lost Soul Will Be a Hell Unto Itself

by MarauderIvy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 每一个被上帝抛弃的灵魂本身都变成一座地狱，那无边的火还将在它的生命里面疯狂地燃烧。——詹姆斯·乔伊斯，《一个青年艺术家的画像》





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Each Lost Soul Will Be a Hell Unto Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253184) by bohowriter. 



她让他下地狱去。对其他任何一个人来说，这听着都像是一个朋友最最不可能说给另一个听的话了，尤其还是在托付身后事的时候。但夏洛克是那么聪明过人，玛丽也知道这一点。  
  
她的意思就是，为了拯救约翰·华生，他得去地狱里走一遭。  
  
一部分的夏洛克已经在那里了。约翰对于玛丽的死的反应是近乎兽性的。夏洛克没料到这一点，他没准备好面对约翰的恸哭和低吼，以及接下来一瞬间约翰投射在他身上的那种纯然的 ** _恨_** 。  
  
夏洛克为此责怪自己。他当然这么做了。至今为止，他发现因为自作自受而引来的责备是最糟糕的一种——一直以来人们因为各种各样的事情而怪罪他，有些事情属实，有些则不，他从没怎么在乎过。如果他真的为什么事情而自责了的话（比方说，红胡子），他借助毒品来驱散那种感觉。  
  
但是夏洛克发现，对于约翰的责怪，他就只是承受不来。因为它带来的代价太过痛苦了。他被禁止接近房子，被从约翰和罗莎的生活里彻底割离。不光是华生们——茉莉的怜悯与忧虑；雷斯垂德不着声迹的疏远；哈德森太太与日俱增的造访次数。就连迈克罗夫特都在试图恢复曾经的常态，也许甚至是让他回到约翰出现之前的生活里。没有哪一样是可以捱受的。  
  
夏洛克已经辗转在地狱边缘摇摇欲坠了，再向前一步又能怎样呢？  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
他一直等到了某个晚上。那晚他听到楼梯里传来罗莎的哭声，哈德森太太的门的开了又阖上。夏洛克不敢从窗户里向外张望：他已经知道了来访者是约翰。他又等了半个小时，接着披上大衣，悄悄溜出了公寓。  
  
哈德森太太在他的手堪堪碰到前门的时候截住了他。  
  
“你不是要去我想的那个地方吧，亲爱的？”  
  
她把罗莎留在了她房里，像是一个与约翰达成的无声的协议：那孩子甚至不能够见一见她的前教父。考虑到约翰目前的状态，夏洛克并不怪她。一旦走错一步，他就会被永远驱逐。  
  
夏洛克倾身在老妇人脸颊上吻了吻，替代了回答。“替我向罗莎蒙德问好。”他低声说道，避开她的注视，轻巧地溜出了门外。他没法对她说谎，再也没法了。  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
鉴于房子里曾经居住着一个前士兵和一个前特工，要闯进去本应该更困难点些。夏洛克暗暗怀疑这是玛丽和约翰故意为之的，这样他就随时能够根据他自己的意愿回来。现在，他这么容易就进来大概要么因为约翰懒得去管它了，要么因为他真的相信夏洛克会听他的话远远躲开。  
  
一进室内，夏洛克就快速地盘存了一下。客厅一团乱，罗莎的婴儿床随意地塞在角落里，她的玩具和衣服散步四周。沙发靠垫横七竖八地歪斜着，证明了约翰睡在这里而不是在他的床上。或许他想把他的整个生活都压缩进这一个房间里，所以才切断了跟房子余下部分的接触。  
  
不过，除了厨房。夏洛克注意到有酒瓶和婴儿奶瓶混杂在一起。他不需要多少演绎推理就能看出来约翰是怎样度过漫长终夜的。  
  
他今晚就是去了那里，夏洛克意识到。约翰和罗莎抵达贝克街的那一刻他就知道了。约翰是去把自己泡在酒吧里，打算以一种无需为茉莉或者哈德森太太所知的状态回家。如果他还想回来的话。  
  
夏洛克拾起了罗莎的玩具，将她的脏衣服捡成一堆以便洗濯。在等待着被打进地狱的这段时间里，他也不妨稍稍整理一番。  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
一开始，似乎约翰永远也不会再回家了。夏洛克紧绷着神经，打扫了客厅和厨房。他处理掉了剩下的酒精，给罗莎的瓶子消了毒并洗干净了她的衣服、床和玩具。之后，他在壁炉里生起火，靠发短信解决了两桩案件。干完这一切后，他在沙发上坐下来，坐在逐渐暗下去的房间里，凝视着地板，忆起约翰请他做罗莎的教父的那一天。他大部分时间都在捣鼓他的手机，但闭上眼睛，他就能回想起玛丽和约翰站在一起的样子，阳光倾洒，茉莉和哈德森太太在咿咿呀呀地柔声低语——  
  
门开了，约翰磕磕绊绊地走了进来，在门厅停下了。夏洛克保持着站立的姿势等待着。  
  
约翰深深吸了口气，闭上眼睛。自始至终都没有看他。  
  
“‘ _我不想见你_ ’和’ _除了你之外的任何人_ ’，”他开口了，“哪一部分你听不懂？”  
  
夏洛克张开嘴，旋即又闭上了。  
  
约翰仍闭着眼睛，侧身对着夏洛克。他的左手紧握成拳头复又张开，再攥紧，接着再展开。  
  
他笑了，喉咙里发出低沉的轰鸣。  
  
“你觉得你理应是个天才，”约翰继续道，“脑子有伦敦眼那么大，嗯？”  
  
“不。”夏洛克低低地说。  
  
听到这个，约翰的脑袋朝着夏洛克的方向猛地一抬。  
  
“我只让你做一件事。”他抽着气说，“就一件他妈的事。 _滚开_ 。”  
  
感到玛丽的双手似乎在他背后轻轻推着他，夏洛克上前一步。  
  
“是，”他回答，“但是玛丽…让我做些别的事情。”  
  
约翰的眼睛变成了一片空茫。“不许提她的名字。我警告你，夏洛克·福尔摩斯， _不准_ 你提起她的名字。”  
  
这就像是坠楼的事情从头到尾重新来过。像是在塞尔维亚的荒野里被俘，或是射杀马格努森，或是登上飞机。夏洛克在开始行动前的一刹那就已然知晓了结果。  
  
他又向前了一步。  
  
“对不起，约翰。”夏洛克说，努力让自己听上去尽可能地勇敢，即便他知道即将要到来的是什么，“我来这儿是因为玛丽。”  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
挨揍没什么新鲜的。约翰以前就打过夏洛克。  
  
夏洛克第一次要求他揍自己的时候，是为了进艾琳的家，他不得不给了约翰一下才得到回应。这释放了某种东西——就那么一瞬间——某种约翰没法控制住的东西。  
  
在他归来之后，约翰也袭击过他几次。  
  
夏洛克从不曾还击过。  
  
他们其实势均力敌。在第一次之后他这么想过。但问题就在于，夏洛克不会因为愠怒而出手。打架对于他而言意味着一种达到目的的手段，或是出于防御。他跟迈克罗夫特有过肢体上的冲突，当然，但那是源于根深蒂固的家庭问题，且一般都混杂着毒品的云雾。夏洛克能轻易地战胜跟他肉搏的大部分对手，因此，他觉得没什么必要刻意唆使一场打斗。  
  
约翰，另一方面，则是因为纯粹的喜欢才会与人打架。只需要一件事的刺激，他就能切换到战斗模式，才不管接收端那一方是谁。如果说夏洛克出手是为了镇压和制服，那么约翰则意味着毁灭与破坏。  
  
夏洛克有足够的时间来考虑那个人格特征暗示着什么，直到约翰的拳头抵达他的右眼。他一瞬间就倒了下去，约翰压在他身体上方。夏洛克用手臂档住了头部，比起他的脸来说，他更担心脑震荡的可能性。但这个动作暴露出了他的腹部，让约翰重重地一拳打在他身侧。  
  
夏洛克呼吸一窒：那一拳似乎挫伤了他的肾。  
  
唯一的一丝可取之处大概就是约翰正酩酊大醉着——夏洛克花了片刻，希望约翰是打车而不是自己开车从酒吧回来的——并且他不仅仅只有今晚是在这种状态里。过去的几个月他清减了不少，减掉的大部分都是肌肉。他力道无所保留，动作却比几周之前迟缓了许多。  
  
夏洛克用手护住脑袋，在地上蜷缩成了一团。然而除此之外，他没有任何别的抵抗了。在最初的爆发之后，这一举动看上去将约翰激怒得更深。  
  
“反抗呀！”他吼道，手在夏洛克的头发里摸索着抓紧了，“ _你为什么不反抗_ ？！”  
  
夏洛克用力地闭上了眼睛，他的胸口起伏着，每一缕喘息都跟约翰的呼吸同步。  
  
“因为，”他哽咽出声，“我活该。”  
  
他感到约翰僵住了，接着他的手突然移开，从夏洛克身上滑落下来。夏洛克把手从脑袋上放下，怯怯地瞥了眼他的朋友。约翰的呼吸变得愈发粗重，他的胸口起起伏伏，像是快要溺死了一般。  
  
或许他就是。他们的眼神对上了，夏洛克不确定约翰看到了什么——他能从夏洛克擦伤了的脸和血流不止的鼻子里看出什么来——但那种空洞的神色从约翰眼睛里褪去了。他摇了摇头，接着他沉下身去，用手臂环抱住了自己颤抖的身体，脑袋搁在夏洛克胸前，泪流满面。过了一会儿，屋子里就响起了低沉的悲鸣，有一部分被夏洛克的衬衫闷住了，模糊不清。夏洛克隔着胸腔感受到了那种震颤，约翰的嘴唇无声的动作，和他眼泪的滚热温度。  
  
他缄默不语，纹丝不动，没有抬起手臂搂住约翰或是擦一擦脸上淌下的血，害怕会打破这一刻。从约翰的哭泣声来判断，这大概是自玛丽死去后的第一次，他如此地将痛苦宣泄于口。夏洛克想要安慰他，但却不知道这能否被接受。玛丽让他去地狱里赴汤蹈火，却没有给他多少在这儿该怎么办的指示。约翰的脑袋就在夏洛克心口下方，他的心脏因为力竭而砰砰作响。约翰大概能够感受到从夏洛克心底传来的搏动——那里一直安放着三个华生家的人，有那么久了。但愿这对他来说足够了。  
  
过了半晌，约翰开口了，他的嗓音哽咽，满是痛楚：“你 _不该_ 被这么对待。”  
  
夏洛克死死地闭着眼睛，但他都没有意识到他一直在压抑着的泪水还是涌出了眼眶，流向耳际：“你也不。”他轻轻地说。  
  
他们又都沉默了，但整晚都躺在地板上。在某一时刻，夏洛克意识到约翰睡着了，身体和情绪上的强烈波动让他精疲力竭。他伸手够到了他的贝达弗大衣，把它轻轻地盖在了他朋友身上。  
  
他知道，他们明天都会腰酸背痛的。对于那些人到中年的或者刚刚被痛揍了一顿的家伙们来说，睡地板显然不是个好选择。但他们正在挣扎着脱离地狱，显然不该指望舒适的睡眠安排。  
  
炉火熄灭了，将屋内笼罩在了茫茫黑暗里。但是要不了多久清晨便到来了，一缕灰白色的熹光渗了进来。约翰吸了吸鼻子，从夏洛克胸前抬起头，眯起双眼。夏洛克坦然面对着他的凝视。他毋需多言。  
  
约翰挣扎着坐了起来，疼痛的肩膀令他缩了一下。他环视着屋子四周，有那么一瞬间，他看上去泫然欲泣。接着他用手掌压了压脸颊，深深地吸了口气。  
  
“够了。”他低声说，“够了。”  
  
然后他转向了夏洛克，这会儿看上去更像后者认识的那个约翰·华生了。  
  
“我觉得我还有些鸡蛋。”他提议，“如果你想要的话。”  
  
夏洛克点了点头：“我可以去弄些咖啡。”  
  
约翰颔首，接着，有些艰难地站了起来。他伸出一只手，夏洛克握住了它，任它把他从地上拉起来站好。  
  
在他们身后，阳光破云而出，灼灼光华，在地上投下长长的、长长的阴影。他们很快就会面对它。一起。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
